


Only When Your Lonely

by dontaskstupidquestions



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics, The Cab - Freeform, Unrequited Love, temporary bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskstupidquestions/pseuds/dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want temporary bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When Your Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests for drabbles! Preferably Supernatural (Destiel, Sabriel, Wincest) No smut yet please!

(I come over, Quarter past two, Love in my eyes, Blinded by you, Just to get a taste of heaven, I'm on my knees)

Castiel always hid. It's what he was good at.

When Dean snuck into Cas' room in the middle of the night, he knew the night would only give him a temporary feeling of bliss. He knew that when the sun rose after a night of soft kisses and gentle touches, hushed moans and quiet promises, Cas would make him leave again without an argument. Because he's Cas, and he had that affect on Dean, and he knew it.

(I can't help it, I'm addicted, But I can't stand the Pain inflicted In the morning when You're not holding on to me)

Dean always knew what would happen. They'd have an amazing night together, and every time he'd think _"Maybe this time will be different."_ But it never is. He wakes but just as the sun breaks through the clouds and Castiel is as far away from him as possible, and he heart aches because he wants this beautiful man across from him so much it _hurts._

(Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night, What you're givin' me Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby, Gonna kill my dreams, oh! This is the last time, Baby make up your mind)

Dean knows that there is no real reason for any of this. Cas isn't the same angel he met that night in the barn with Bobby. This Cas is heartless, thinking only of serving heaven and himself. It kills Dean to see him like this now, because even though he loves him with every part of himself, he knows that he has to stop this. Cas has to decide, he can't have it both ways.

('Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed if you keep messin' with my head, Before I slip under your sheets can you give me somethin' please? I can't keep touchin' you like this if it's just temporary bliss, just temporary bliss)

When Dean confronts Cas about it, he gets this look on his face. A look that is a mix between anger, hurt, confusion, and resignation. Dean steels himself, because _he can't break now._ He has to do this. Because if he doesn't, he's going to slowly lose himself the endless cycle of lust, love, and betrayal.

"Cas, you have to pick. I can't go on like this. I love you, but I think you know that. I'm sorry to do this, but it's me or heaven."

Castiel smiles sadly, and reaches out to stroke Dean's cheek. He looks at Dean as if he's trying to memorize every one of his features. He leans in and kisses Dean, slow and passionate, and for a moment Dean allows himself to hope. But then the weight of Castiel's lips on his is gone, and before he can open his eyes, Dean hears a soft flutter of wings. When he opens his eyes, he finds the room empty, and single black feather laying on Cas' bed. Dean picks it up and looks at for a few moments. Then he begins sobbing harder than he has in years.


End file.
